The Domino Effect
by hazelAC405
Summary: Princess has always envied everything Buttercup has; friends, family, support, good relationships. But when Princess and Ace plan something together, is there a limit on how far a person can go to ruin each other's lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh gosh, I'm starting a new story. This is my first time writing anything that has to do with The Powerpuff Girls, but definitely not my first story. I'm trying a new style of writing and formatting with this one as well. So let's see how you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own The Powerpuff Girls, only Craig McCracken does.**

~X~**  
**

Her creamy white skin glowed under the flickering green lights of the motel room. The burgundy wall paint was peeling in various places as the window curtains held gaping holes throughout the tattered brown fabric. He rolled onto his side, facing the wall. She wrapped her arms around his bare torso. He grunted in response to her sudden affection.

"Why can't you get it through your fucking head that I don't cuddle?" He growled.

She lifted her arm as if touching a stove. He turned his body and faced her. She frowned at him as he smirked. "You never let me touch you after we fuck."

"I don't want to burn out that glow you give afterwards, Princess," He whispered at her.

Her frown twitched into a soft smile, "I love the feeling of sneaking around with you, Ace."

~X~

Snap. Snap. Snap. "Hello, Buttercup. Are you there?" Buttercup fluttered her green eyes as everything came back to focus. The congested hallway had teenagers walking in and out of the classrooms of Pokey Oaks High School.

"What the fuck do you want, Butch?" Buttercup sneered. She had been caught staring at someone across the hall. Her stubbornness refused to let her embarrassment show through.

"What were we saying, Mitch?" Butch turned and faced the boy standing next to him smirking. The two had caught up with the tough Power puff after class in their usual manner. As the two were rounding the corner, they amused themselves with the sight of Buttercup staring absentmindedly at a poor guy across the hall. A mutual agreement passed between the two as they began messing with their best friend.

"Oh just making a point about Buttercup and rational thoughts," Mitch chuckled. Mitch had laughed when Butch snapped in Buttercup's face and she still held a dreamy expression.

Buttercup slammed her locker close and crossed her arms. "Mother fucking shit heads, what the fuck is this all about?"

The boys faked a surprised expression. "Such foul language for such a lady," Mitch chuckled. The boys were used to the way Buttercup would curse. She had a mouth like a sailor but a soft athletic body.

"Dick heads, what do you really want?" Buttercup grinned.

Butch stepped ahead of Buttercup and smiled. "What are you doing later?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Homework, patrol, try to relax and spend as much time away from you two as possible."

Mitch laughed and put an arm around Buttercup's shoulders. "Come over for a couple rounds of Duty Calls 3, BC."

"I'll kick both of your sorry asses on that game. Besides we all have our own Bbox so why would I want to come to either of your houses," Buttercup sneered.

"Oh come on BC! You haven't hung out with us in forever! Besides, you know it's better to play in the same room as your opponent in Duty Calls because Mitch has that nervous tick of his and you are too damn ticklish to handle wrestling over the controllers," Butch smirked.

"I do not have a nervous tick!" Mitch growled.

"OH yes you do! Just like BC is ticklish," Butch laughed.

"That was a one-time deal! I was caught off guard," Buttercup frowned.

~X~

His slick body sat up on the creaky mattress. Princess frowned as she watched him swing his feet over and lean to grab his crumpled pants on the shag carpet underneath. Clutching the sheet to her chest, she sat up behind him. "You're leaving?"

Chuckling, he moved to grab his sun glasses off the bed side table. Slipping them on, he turned his head and captured her lips soundly, catching her off guard. Letting go of the sheet, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as her fingers played with the hair on the base of his neck. She could feel her body move towards his in an attempt to keep him with her in the dingy motel room. He sucked her bottom lip, teasingly, and broke the kiss with a tug. "The boys are waiting for me," he whispered. Ace watched her swollen lips frown once again. "Besides, you're late to school, again."

Letting out a frustrated groan, she threw her freckled body back against the mattress. He watched as her long red curls fanned around her face. Princess stretched her body against the mattress, her chest rising as she moaned, "Fuck that feels good."

Ace rolled his eyes behind his sun glasses. "As delectable as you look on that mattress stretching like that, I really have to go."

Princess pouted but sat up. She turned her head to search for her panties as Ace stood up and pulled his shirt over his head. "Babe…where is my panties?"

Ace smirked as she rose from the bed. He watched her naked body move around the room, each freckle playing a game against her skin as she searched. Stuffing his hands in his jean pockets, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slim body. Princess turned her body to face his and fluttered her brown eyes at him. "Give me my fucking panties back, asshole."

Ace snickered and pulled them out of his pocket. Princess huffed and slipped them on. Grabbing the pink and purple laced bra off the unmade bed, she turned to see him sitting on a chair, watching her with an amused expression. Turning around to face him, bra in hand, she scoffed. "I thought you had to leave."

Ace smirked and adjusted his spot on the chair. "I have some free time before I leave. Besides, who would want to give this view up? The boys can wait a little bit longer."

Princess giggled and slipped her bra over her freckled shoulders. Picking up her crumpled jean shorts off of the floor, she lifted her head to catch him watching her carefully. She purposefully slid the shorts slowly up her creamy legs. As the waistband reached her hips, Princess felt strong hands latch themselves on her hips. She chuckled and turned in his grasp. Pressing their bodies together, Ace placed lingering kisses on her neck, gliding his hands firmly around her hips. Princess pressed herself firmly against his body when she felt his hands had found their way to her ass. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and played with his hair again. "The boys can wait a little longer," he murmured against her skin. She let out a soft sigh as his hands slid her shorts off once again.

~X~

Buttercup sighed. Looking out the window, she could see what a beautiful day it really was. It was days like this where she missed crime fighting. Her chin rested in the palm of her left hand while her right hand tapped the eraser of the pencil against the wooden desk. If there was one subject she excelled in, it was physics. The Professor never left a subject like science get past the girls.

Butch sat diagonally behind Buttercup. He smirked as he watched her sigh and look out the window. He could read her like a book. Ripping a piece of paper out of his notebook, he crumpled it and threw it at the back of her head. The ball of paper gently bounced off of Buttercup's head.

Buttercup could feel the annoyance build up inside her. Turning around, her stare gave Butch a cold chill. Once frightened by the look, Butch only smirked and stuck out his tongue at the annoyed teen. Buttercup turned back to face the front of the classroom, crossing her arms. Glancing at the board to quickly skim the chapter the teacher was covering; both teens huffed back in annoyance.

A shadow that covered the glass window on the door caught Buttercup's attention. She could see shuffling from the other side of the door. Sitting up straight, Buttercup sat on the edge of her seat to try to evaluate the situation. As the door handle moved, it opened to their Principle pulling Princess in the classroom.

Buttercup watched the stuck up red-head walk in, arms crossed as she pouted. Princess's backpack was slung over on shoulder and her clothes look crumpled. _'For such a high society chick, she really needs to learn to do her own ironing,'_ Buttercup snickered at her own observations.

Butch shot her a look as he watched her silently laugh. Shaking his head, he watched the scene unfold in the front of the classroom. Their physics teacher had stopped the lesson and was now facing Princess. "Nice of you to join us, Ms. Morbucks," he shot a look at the Principle.

The Principle only held a look of annoyance as Princess sauntered past them. "Like I give a fuck what you two say," she spoke boldly.

"She's all yours, Marty," the Principle sighed as Princess made her way to the empty seat in front of Butch, and next to Buttercup. With a loud thump of her backpack hitting the floor, Princess sat down with a scowl, her freckles glowing off of her skin.

The teacher went back to the lesson on the board as Buttercup avoided any glancing in Princess's direction. Butch, however, would quickly glance at the length of Princess's legs, up to the end of her shorts and back down to her flip flops. Every time she flipped her red curls behind her shoulder, Butch would get a strong sense of the perfume she constantly wore.

As the bell rang, Buttercup began to pack her things quickly. Yet, Butch slowly put his things away, watching how Princess would move; the back of her shorts would rise as she bent over to put the pencils in her bag, as well as her coral V-neck would show off the swell of her breasts and threaten to spill out. Buttercup watched Butch stare mindlessly at Princess. She scoffed, making Butch meet her green eyes. He smiled meekly at Buttercup as she stormed out of the room and into the congested hallway.

Butch frowned. Princess shot her head up that instant and turned her body to face him. She rested her elbows on his desk and smiled. "What's up with your girlfriend, Butch?"

"She's not my girlfriend, Princess," he shot back.

Princess fluttered her eyelashes at him. Leaning towards him, he could see her breasts pressed against the desk, making them purely visible again. Princess smirked when she noticed his line of vision. _'Boys.'_

"Anyway, Butch," Princess drawled. His green eyes shot back up to meet hers. "Like I was saying, are you doing anything tonight?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "Actually I am." Grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder, he rose from his seat. "I'm hanging out with Mitch and Buttercup."

She watched him leave the room. Smirking, Princess pulled out her phone from her backpack.

_To: Ace_

_Try to catch Buttercup on her way to Butch's tonight. I'll work on Mitch, myself._

_~X~_

**aaaaand that's it for Chapter 1! This story is what happens when you're on a Bruno Mars binge and the first two seasons of the Powerpuff girls is FINALLY released on Netflix. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to tell me your thoughts! I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime next week! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is extremely longer than the first chapter. I've been busy, sorry. I finished my semester and have twice as many hours at work now. My summer semester starts Tuesday and with twice as many hours, I haven't found time to write without having to worry about books and paying my classes on time. And yes, I do realize that it took me almost a month to finish this, no need to remind me of that.**

** Anyway, without any more excuses, here is chapter 2! **

**~X~**

Buttercup slammed her locker close, shaking the surrounding doors. The paint on the old lockers was starting to chip and peel, showing the original gray of metal. Buttercup just glared straight through the doors, fuming from Physics.

Mitch grinned as he saw Buttercup glaring holes at her locker, her fists trembling from her anger. Picking up his pace, he was pulled to the side by a slim hand. Caught off guard, Mitch just stared dumbfounded at his captor. He stared straight at light brown eyes surrounded by freckled skin and curly red hair. She smiled sweetly at him as his breath caught in his throat.

She traced her slim fingers across his shoulder, drawing lazy circles. Fluttering her light brown eyes to meet his darker ones, she greeted him, "Hi Mitch."

"Uh, hi…Princess," Mitch stammered.

"How have you been? I haven't spoken to you in a while. I see that job of yours is really helping you tone out," Princess slid her hand down slowly and gripped his bicep tightly.

His line of vision broke as he travelled down his eyes to her soft cheeks, along her jaw, sliding down her neck and at the ample cleavage her V-neck produced. "Um yeah, Mr. Gold can always use the extra hand after school unloading the trucks at the butcher shop."

Princess slightly grimaced. She hated how he worked at the butcher shop. In her opinion, that was a lowly job for the people who could do nothing else in with their lives. It was a dirty job and you can't expect someone like Princess to get down on her knees, unless it was for something entirely different. "Anyway, Mitch," Princess drawled out. "I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight."

Mitch straightened up. "Actually, I am. I'm going over to Butch's to hang out. You wouldn't like it; it'll just be a bunch of video games, junk food and heavy burping. You know guy stuff."

Princess fought the urge to gag at the thought of their idea of hanging out. Sliding her hand further down his bicep and tangled her fingers with his. She watched as his complexion radiated. Smiling at him, she reached up on her toes and gently kissed his cheek. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me," she whispered huskily in his ear. Dragging her free arm across his other arm, she let her lips lightly drawl on his lobe and tug gently. She could feel the excitement raise in his body as the goose flesh protruded across his skin.

He fought the urge to moan. When she pulled away, he noticed she had left a neatly folded scrap of paper in his hand. Letting a shiver run through his body, he thought back on the feeling she had left him with; the frustrated urge running through his body. Trying to remember what he was doing before he was so graciously interrupted; he saw a patch of midnight black hair bob their way through the crowd of people.

Following the body, he silently closed in on Butch and Buttercup. "Hey Buttercup; what was all of that back there?" Butch spoke softly.

Buttercup turned with an intense stare. "What was what? I don't know what you're talking about, Butch."

Butch sighed. "Oh come on, Buttercup. You know what I mean."

"Oh I don't think I do. Please feel free to enlighten me, Butch," Buttercup scoffed.

"Well you know…oh come one BC I don't want to actually say anything. It'll just make you more upset. You can be such a girl sometimes," Butch muttered.

"Oh really? Well last time I checked, I'M A FUCKING GIRL!" Buttercup screeched her face beamed from anger.

Mitch felt this was a good enough time to step in between the two. Those two were always going at it; obviously the raging hormones didn't help. Mitch stepped between the bickering teens, silently chuckling with the amount of normalcy with his two friends. Throwing a casual arm around the two, Mitch flashed them his mediator smile.

"So what's this revelation about Buttercup being a girl? I thought we acknowledged this fact once a month," Butch sniggered.

Buttercup weaved herself out of Mitch's grasp and snarled. "Quit trying to weasel your ass in, fucker."

Mitch just laughed. "Oh come one Buttercup! What did this asshole do this time?"

Butch scoffed. Buttercup glared at the green-eyed teenager. "Nothing. Just forget it even happened. Now if you would be so kind to step aside and let me get to my mother fucking class. I'll see you two at lunch." Mitch slipped his arm from her body and let her pass through.

Buttercup forcefully collided shoulders with Butch as she passed between the two teenagers. Butch sighed in defeat as Mitch sniggered at his expense.

"Dude, what the fuck did you do this time?" Mitch smirked.

"I honestly don't know. Princess was trying to flirt with me last class and Buttercup stormed out of class," Butch shrugged his shoulders. "When I confronted her about her abrupt exit, she claimed it was me and I didn't know what else to say. You know how she gets when you say the wrong thing. So I didn't say anything, thus making her madder."

Mitch chuckled. "You always get yourself into situations like this with her and yet you through my theory out the window all the time."

"As much as I would love to prove your theory wrong, I feel as if her actions conflict my personal thoughts whenever she does things like this. Her overreaction to other girls talking to me is just getting ridiculous," Butch sighed as the pair began to walk towards their shared class, English.

**~X~**

_'Stupid Princess…Stupid Butch. I hope they live happily ever after in a huge mansion her daddy buys them with a ranch and some horses and beautiful children,'_ Buttercup steamed as she doodled in a notebook. _'Why am I even so upset about this? It's just Butch. He can very well fuck any girl in this shitty school and I shouldn't be this upset. Whatever, I don't give a fuck about that shit head and what he does with whores like Princess on his free time.'_

She sat in the classroom as the teacher stood in the front, lecturing the young teens about various methods to solve multiple problems within the Calculus text book. The old classroom held cheesy posters attempting to motivate the children with Calculus jokes and quotes. The kids around her were furiously writing down any examples that appeared on the old chalk board. Blossom sat in front of Buttercup, as one of the students who listened as her life depended on it.

When the teacher threw a gentle smile at his students, and spoke, "Well, that's all I really have for you today. Feel free to start on the exercises on the board due at the beginning of next class and I hope you guys have a good weekend."

Blossom smiled and began to pack up her things back in her back pack. Buttercup sat still drawing in her notebook. Her drawings were nowhere near Bubbles' gallery worthy sketching's, but they clearly depicted Buttercup's current emotions.

Turning in her chair, Blossom's smile faded as she watched her sister focus directly at the notebook. Slipping the paper out from under the green-eyed girl, Buttercup growled. Gripping the paper tightly in her delicate hands, Blossom frowned at her sister.

"You don't need to give me that expression, Blossom. Nobody told you to snatch my notebook," Buttercup glared at the red head, grabbing the paper back and throwing it in the black backpack next to her.

Blossom sighed. She knew she wouldn't get anywhere when she fought fire with fire whenever Buttercup was upset. Dropping the frown, Blossom stared gently at Buttercup. "What happened with you guys this time?"

"Nothing! Why do people insist there was a problem?" Buttercup seethed.

Blossom smiled softly. "Maybe because if there wasn't a problem, you wouldn't be drawing Butch being viciously mauled by an alligator with Princess being dragged off in a bloody manner by a dinosaur."

Buttercup's sneer softened. "Nobody told you to look at my drawings."

"Buttercup, can you just tell me what the matter is. Please?" Blossom asked with a smile.

Buttercup sighed and gave into her sister. "Mother fucking Princess was out right flirting with Butch in Physics and she had the audacity to ask him if we were dating. I mean there is a difference when she clearly knows he's my best friend and always wanting something that I have."

Blossom just stared at Buttercup. "Is that all?"

Buttercup glared at Blossom. "This is precisely why I don't fill you in with my little quarrels with Butch. He always says I over react, which I don't! But who told Princess to butt in to my personal things anyway?"

"Buttercup, Princess will always be the conniving, seething, deceitful, liar that she is. You obviously can't expect her to change without it being life threateningly to her or her money."

Buttercup shrugged her shoulders at the statement Blossom spoke. Blossom was right, in many ways than one, and Buttercup acknowledged it. Princess has always been this way, and she most likely always will be. Buttercup sighed in defeat. "I guess you're right, Blossom."

Blossom's smile brightened. With a positive nod, the bell rang, releasing the children to the next class. The girls squeezed past the ever lively teenagers of Pokey Oaks High school. Buttercup made her way towards the cafeteria and bid Blossom goodbye.

**~X~**

The Seniors were given privileges that the underclassmen envied. As a Senior, you were given the liberty to sit at the benches in the courtyard in the back exit of the building, or leave the building and be back before your final class during your lunch break.

The courtyard consisted of a rectangular fenced off area with a fountain in the middle and various benches and picnic tables surrounded a gazebo near the entrance. A few wooden lawn chairs with two feet wooden tables separating them also were strewn around the various colorful plants adorning the edges of the fence, making the barbed wire look discrete on school grounds.

Butch pulled out his paper bag lunch from his bag as he sat in a picnic table he and Mitch always moved under a tree to increase the shade and privacy for the three of them. Butch sat with his back facing the building as Mitch sat across from him. It was an especially nice day out, the weather had finally cleared up and the sun warmed the cool skin from the air conditioned building.

Sighing, Butch pulled out a canned soda as Mitch sat across from him, repeating Butch's actions. "You heard anything from Buttercup since last class?" Mitch asked, curiously.

Butch nodded his head. Snapping the soda can open, Butch took a long chug and sighed out loud. "Blossom probably spoke to her by now. She's good with calming down BC. Better than either of us, that's for sure."

Mitch sniggered, "Now does that have anything to do with us being guys?"

Butch smirked, "Most likely."

"So guess who approached me after your Physics class with Buttercup," Mitch spoke as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Butch cocked his head in thought. "Hmmm who would even want to talk to you, Mitch Mitchelson?"

"Well we can test that new theory now. Here approaches someone," Mitch motioned with his head in the direction behind Butch. Butch turned around while unpacking his sandwich from its Ceram wrap prison. Buttercup walked quickly towards the pair, backpack slung carelessly over her shoulder, a smug smile plastered on her lips. Butch sent her one of his dazzling smiles when her smile faltered. Mitch snickered behind Butch at the tense interaction between his two friends.

Butch turned back in his seat and asked, "So what were you saying before Buttercup appeared outside?"

"Oh! Princess cornered me before I found you two fighting in the hall. I found it odd that she would talk to me, we haven't held a conversation since elementary school," Mitch spoke with sandwich pieces flying out of his mouth.

"What is this about Princess?" Buttercup asked quietly as she sat on the empty bench next to Butch at the table. She refused to make eye contact with the black haired boy and chose to pull out her lunch from her bag instead.

"What is with her today?" Butch joked.

"OH you didn't know today was 'let's be a super ho' day?" Buttercup snickered next to him.

"But I thought that was every day for her?" Mitch laughed.

The trio laughed as they joked within their usual crude humor. Lunch was peaceful as the minutes passed between them. Comparing notes and homework assignments to finish for their final class of the day, the Princess incident was long forgotten. Buttercup arose to throw her trash away as Butch rolled his Ceram wrap in a ball.

"HEY BC CATCH!" He shouted as the ball hit her head and bounced to the ground. Buttercup turned and glared at the boys laughing in their seats.

"You'll regret that later in Duty Calls!" Buttercup growled. The trash can was at the farthest corner to the rectangular area. It was close to the back parking lot not a lot of students used. A few cars littered the space as a familiar car rolled up with the bass shaking the ground.

Buttercup glanced at the car and rolled her eyes. It was bright neon Cadillac Coup DeVille, with sea green angles outlined across the entire car. The car held a custom paint job with the original owner a member of a local gang. Shutting the car off, the owner threw the door open and smirked at the girl across the parking lot behind the large fence. He strutted towards her, black pointed sunglasses settled on the bridge of his nose.

Her nose scrunched in disgust as he stopped at the fence, his fingers wrapping around the holes of the fence. Looking above his glasses, he spoke smoothly, "Hey beautiful. What is an attractive lady like you doing behind this fence and not in my car?"

"What are you doing here Ace?" Buttercup frowned. The green skinned male smirked at her.

"Why waiting for an angel like you to drop from heaven to meet a guy like me," Ace smiled.

Buttercup shook her head, a trace of a smile gracing her features. She always fought the feelings that turned her stomach around the gang member. Since her Kindergarten days, she's always had a soft spot for Ace, and he knew it. "Ace, seriously? I thought we were past all of that? What do you want?"

"I have to meet the boys in a while, want to come with me? It can be like old times," Ace asked sweetly.

Any trace of a smile was wiped from her lips as a hard frown graced them. She crossed her arms as she thought over the offer. "What are you planning on doing with them? I really don't feel like getting into some more trouble from the last time I spent time with you and the boys."

"That was just a fluke! It won't be anything like that this time, I promise," Ace spoke patiently. He watched as the thoughts ran through her head. He knew Buttercup had a hard time saying no to him. When he felt she took too long to respond, he gave her one of his smiles and said, "There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can't take them off you."

Buttercup scoffed with Ace's attempts at flirting with her. He knew her weaknesses were cheesy pick-up lines. "How'd you come up with that one?"

"And see here, I came thinking you appreciated my pick-up lines," Ace smirked, glancing over his glasses to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. Buttercup smiled at him softly. "So how's about it? Will you leave this shit hole of a place and go with me for a bit?"

"You know my rules, Ace. As soon as I see something sketchy, I'm out of there," Buttercup frowned.

Ace's smile widened as Buttercup spoke sternly. "No problem babe."

Buttercup rolled her eyes at him. "I'll be right back with my stuff."

"I'll wait for you in the car beautiful," Ace smiled as Buttercup flushed.

Turning around, she raced towards the boys laughing together. Butch turned with a chuckle, "took you a bit long to throw away the trash."

Buttercup glared jokingly at him as he laughed once more. "What if I was speaking to some dapper gentlemen who wanted to see me?"

Both boys glanced at each other. With their heads thrown back, they laughed louder than before. Buttercup growled as she grabbed her backpack. Mitch watched as the Power puff turned to leave. Catching his breath, he called out, "Oh come on Buttercup! Don't be a prude!"

Butch wiped his tears, "Yeah, we're only fucking around. What's up with you today?"

Crossing her arms over her chest in anger, she spat out, "Am I not pretty enough to have guys want to fuck me, is that it?"

Butch groaned. "Nobody said anything about fucking around in those terms. If you can calm those tits of yours, you would be able to see that you're probably one of the few girls in this place with a good head on their shoulders."

Mitch looked over at Butch in surprise. To Mitch, compliments like those were usually kept in secrecy between the two of them. Flabbergasted, Mitch stuttered, "E-exactly. Any guy would be l-lucky to have you out of every other girl here. Especially Princess."

Buttercup blankly stared at them "You guys have never said anything like that to me," she whispered.

"Yeah, well calm down. Just because we don't say them doesn't mean they aren't true," Butch spoke with rosy cheeks.

Buttercup smiled at both boys, who refused to make any eye contact with her. Leaning over, she lightly pressed her lips to Butch's cheeks, making them glow. She did the same to Mitch and chuckled when they both gave her incredulous expressions. "That's for always being there for me and putting up with my girly mood swings."

Butch cleared his throat. "No but seriously, where are you going, BC?"

Buttercup stood there, fidgeting a bit. Her right hand twitched slightly as she thrummed her fingers against her smooth skin. "Don't worry about it. I'll be at be at your place tonight. I'll bring the pizza, Mitch is in charge of snacks, and you can just worry about the space so your brothers won't bug us all night."

Butch scoffed. "Highly doubt that. Boomer will most likely be with Bubbles in some fucking cheesy date of theirs. Brick is probably spending his night with Blossom studying for some shitty advanced class of theirs. I really don't think we'll have to worry about them."

Buttercup smiled sweetly at him. Her eyes sparkled as she flashed him one of her genuine emotions. He resisted the urge to stand up and capture the supple lips that caressed his cheeks with his own lips. The soft hands that could wrap the slim fingers around your throat and strangle you in seconds beckoned his own. The nails that scraped her skin whenever she was nervous made him wonder what they would feel like under a different circumstance of nerves. Her soft skin glowed and shone in the reflection of the sun as he controlled the rising emotions he felt whenever he was around her, physically feeling her under his touch, his hands, his skin, her smile.

"Is that alright with you?" Buttercup asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, that's just fine," Butch spoke as she smiled back at him. With a nod, she turned and left. Butch sat there, gazing at her retreating figure; the way her jean shorts rose with each step she took, her heavy chained combat boots clinking together as she walked, the bounce of her hair with every step she took and the way her shirt slithered around her body and teased his eyes with the scraps of skin it flashed.

There was an annoying pinch on his ear. Turning around, Butch glared at his best friend. Mitch held his chin under his hand and smiled. Batting his eyelashes, Mitch drawled out, "Little Butch needs to stop staring before the entire student body knows his little green secret."

Butch's scowl was piercing. "Ass wipe. Keep it down."

"Do you even know what she was saying before she left?"

Heat rose to his cheeks as he recalled the answer he had given her before she left. "No not really."

Mitch laughed. "She wanted to know if she could spend the night at your place. You were too busy in your own thoughts to realize that something important might actually happen, shit head."

"Who do you think she's meeting right now?" Butch recalled, ignoring his best friend's laughter.

"Well she did say she was meeting some dapper gentlemen," Mitch shrugged his shoulders.

Rising from his seat, Butch walked over to where Buttercup had disappeared to when she had thrown away their trash. Gripping the bushes away, he recognized the car. "Shit," he muttered.

Letting the leaves slap together, he ran back to Mitch at the table. Mitch glanced up as he was packing his things back in his bag. With a wrinkle of his eyebrows, Mitch motioned to Butch's panicked actions. "What just happened?"

"Fucking shit head. She went with Ace," Butch growled with a sneer.

"Fuck."


End file.
